A Walk I'll Remember
by sapphiiregal
Summary: When two people from two different worlds meet, what will happen? Will it end in happily ever after... ...or will it only end in heartbreak?
1. Prologue

Him.

Was there _anything_about him that wasn't perfect? Captain of the track and field team that won the State Championship, President of the Students' Council, Top student of the year and to top it off - "a potter prodigy", as newspapers called him. Everyone in Shinhwa University knew of his existence and that of his 3 good friends. Together, they were the F4 - a group of the best-looking, richest and most sought-after guys in school.

Her.

Was there _anything_about her that wasn't ordinary? Average student in an average school, from an average family...nothing about her was that noteworthy. To everyone else, she was just part of the background, no one really worth noticing. She was just a mere commoner. The only special thing about her was her talent in photography.


	2. Chapter 1

(YJ's POV)

"Guys, any ideas on how to make Jan Di have a better impression of me? She seems to have the impression that I'm some majorly evil guy." Gu Jun Pyo asked.

"That's because you are!" teased Song Woo Bin.

"Aish!"

"Well, anyone would think you HATED her, from all the things you've done. Only an enemy of a swimmer would throw rubbish in the swimming pool..." piped Woo Bin, earning him another glare from Jun Pyo.

"Doesn't she have a good friend? Maybe if you somehow got her into Shinhwa, Jan Di will think better of you. Afterall, we know what good friends they are. She would love it if her friend was in the same school, wouldn't she?" I spoke up.

"That's a wonderful idea! But how do we go about it? I can't exactly drag her friend and shove her into Shinhwa right?"

"Well you could, just that it will not help you in any way in Jan Di's eyes." Ji Hoo mused.

"I have an idea. Isn't she pretty good at photography? You can just make some photography contest and sponsor the winner for studies at Shinhwa or something." I said.

"Yo my bro, you're a genius!" Woo Bin said in his accented English. "And all you need to do is make sure Jan Di sees the contest and of course, convince our little helper to participate..."

"Sounds like a plan!" said Jun Pyo.

----------

(The next day - GE's POV)

"Ga Eul! Look at this! It's absolutely perfect for you!" shouted Jan Di as she rushed into the porridge shop where we worked part-time. She handed me a piece of paper.

"Photography contest" was the caption right at the top. I scanned through the piece of paper, excited. Photography was my first love.

"The winner gets a full scholarship to Shinhwa University! It'll be so cool if you won! We could see each other in school everyday! That would be wonderful!" said Jan Di, all in one breath.

"Jan Di, don't get too excited. I may not join. I have no real wish to go to your school. From what you tell me, Shinhwa is full of snobs. I don't exactly fit the typical 'rich and good-looking' category..." I protested.

"You'll have me!" said Jan Di as she squeezed my arm. "You can help me against the 'almighty' Gu Jun Pyo. He's getting on my nerves."

"I'll think about it."

----------

(YJ's POV back at the F4 lounge)

"Yi Jung, can you do me a favour?" asked Jun Pyo.

"The almighty is asking me a favour? What is it?"

He whispered into my ear, which was no mean feat for him if you actgually knew him personally. Yes, he was THAT loud usually.

"What? No. I'm not doing it. Why should I?" I protested.

"What if I threw in the white and blue pot you admire so much?"

I thought for a while. "For the sake of the pot..."

"YES!" he exclaimed, crushing me into a 'manly' hug.

----------

(GE's POV)

It was 10pm when I nearly reached home after my shift.

"Ga Eul-yang," called someone from the back.

I spun around and saw a very handsome guy leaning against a bright orange car. I blinked a few times, mesmerized by his good looks before hastily rearranging my features into a glare. "So Yi Jung."

He gave me a charming smile, the one that probably had every girl swooning. Except me of course. I was not going to fall for it. I knew his ways from what Jan Di had told me. I had even seen him in action before. "Now, is that the way to call your senior. You should be greeting me as 'Yi Jung-sunbae' and not my full name."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "And who enrolled me into Shinhwa University without my knowledge?"

"Well, I'm sure Jan Di has told you about the contest. I'm here to do a favour for Jun Pyo, it's not as if I like to look you up."

"Well you've seen me so you can go now."

"Wait. Surely you know that Jan Di can always use a friend? She doesn't exactly fit in with the rest of the students due to her...status."

"Right, so you're here to help Jun Pyo insult my friend?"

"No I'm saying that Jan Di would be happy if you were there."

"And you're saying that you guys are rigging the contest to ensure I win? No thanks."

"Nah we're actually getting a professional to judge. You may not even win anyway. It doesn't hurt to try right. Unless, you're not entering because you know there's no way you can win." he said, giving me a sly smile.

"Who says I won't win?"

"Prove it."

Yi Jung walked away smiling, thinking of where he should place his new pot.


	3. Chapter 2

(YJ's POV at the F4 lounge)

"Yi Jung, you know the collection of 20 pots by the great master whatever-his-name-is? The ones you wanted to bid at the auction?" Jun Pyo asked.

"What about it?" I said.

"I'll give one piece to you every time you do me a teeny favour."

"Oh so you were the mysterious phone bidder that offered double what I was willing to pay. Let me guess, the favour has something to do with dear little Ms Chu."

"How smart. Now the first favour I need from you is…"

"Why am I always the person doing this?"

"Because you're easiest to bribe..."

"Argh! Give me pots one and two and you have a deal. You said one pot for every teeny favour but this is so not a teeny favour."

"Done."

(From GE's diary)

1 March 2009

Dear Diary,

I got a letter from Shinhwa University today, telling me that I had won the competition. Now, it was one thing to enter just to show So Yi Jung that I am talented, but it's another thing now that I've won. Do I really want to go to the school full of snobs? Not really. But I can't deny that a scholarship from Shinhwa University will look good on my portfolio in future. Plus, the photography equipment available there is way better than what I've been using.

Of course, there's also the fact that Jan Di is there. She has always done so much for me. I should be there for her since it's the one thing I can do for her…

(Two days later - GE's POV)

Today was my first day at Shinhwa University. I woke up earlier than usual to get ready as Shinhwa was further away compared to my old school. As I stepped out of the house, a car honked. I looked up to a sight that wasn't exactly welcome to me - So Yi Jung and his bright orange sports car (a total eyesore). He stepped out of the car. "Good morning!" he said, giving me his signature smile.

"It was pretty good, until you came."

"Now, Jun Pyo asked me to take care of you on behalf of Jan Di. That guy is willing to do anything for the one he loves, including taking care of the one _she _loves. He's not free to fetch you as he is busy fetching Jan Di, so I'll take you."

"It's okay I'll take the bus."

"Don't be silly," he said, coming forward to grab my wrist and pulled me to his car. I was not happy about that, but what could I do. He was stronger than me. I resigned myself to the fact that I was going to school in his car. "Just treat it as a free ride." I told myself.

(In the car - YJ's POV)

I leaned over to her side and she tensed up. "Relax, just helping you with the seatbelt," I said, giving her my killer smile which made every girl swoon except the one I was with currently. Her body relaxed slightly but the annoyed expression did not leave her face. Silence permeated the car but I did not bother to strike up any conversation. I whistled, thinking about how easy it was to earn the pots from Jun Pyo, but the whistling seemed to annoy her even more. This made me even more amused. This was the first time a girl was sitting next to me and was not trying to get my attention. Usually, girls would be excited over the fact that they were so close to me and would take the opportunity to impress me. On the contrary, she seemed to want to avoid me completely. That was a first.

Ten minutes later, we arrived at the school. She unbuckled her seat belt and looked like couldn't wait to rush out of the car. I was faster than her and I went over to her side and offered her my arm. "Come now, Jun Pyo promised Jan Di that I would take good care of you. I'll show you the way." She sighed before taking my arm, knowing that there was no way I was letting her roam the school alone. "I'll bring you to see the principal first."

(GE's POV)

I held his arm as we walked along the corridors. Girls were glaring at me, I supposed it was due to the fact that I was clinging on to the arm of 'Prince Charming'. He seemed to notice the girls and smiled. "This is my friend Chu Ga Eul and she's new in school. Help me take care of her," he said, giving them a wink. With that sentence, all the girls hastily straightened their features into a smile and I heard many choruses of "Yes, oppa." All I was thinking was that these girls were so _shallow ._Sure, he was handsome. I can't deny that. Even I was mesmerized by his good looks. At first. But the way he talked, the way he acted as if everyone should follow what he said spoiled whatever good opinion I had of him.

We went into the principal's office. "Good morning Sir!" I said.

"Morning Ga Eul, morning Yi Jung." He motioned for both Yi Jung and I to sit down. I was a little confused as to why he asked Yi Jung to sit down. "Ah I see you've met Yi Jung. Excellent! I'm sure he can bring you around later."

I started to refuse but the principal cut me off. "Yi Jung is our model student, I'm sure that he wouldn't mind helping you out."

"I don't mind," said Yi Jung. "Everyone knows I'm helpful," he said, smirking.

"Welcome to Shinhwa University, Ga Eul. I trust that you will do well in school and have a good time. Here's your schedule. Yi Jung can point out the classrooms to you later. And congratulations for winning the contest! Now, as a student, we encourage you to participate in extra-curricular activities. Since your interest lies in photography and our last photographer just transferred overseas, perhaps you want to help? You could help us take photos of school events for the school paper," The principal continued.

"Sure I don't mind." I said.

"Excellent! For that job, I'll leave it to Yi Jung to assign you the jobs. He's the president of the Students' Council and they handle all the school events."

I groaned inwardly. Just my luck to be stuck with So Yi Jung. Again. I plastered a fake smile and thanked the principal before walking out.

(YJ's POV)

It was amusing to see her expression when she was told to work with me. I could tell that she was not that willing but she just did not want to reject the principal. I began to think that the school year just got more interesting with the arrival of Chu Ga Eul…

"Ga Eul-yang, we're having a meeting today. You heard the principal right? It's at 3pm. You have to come," I said as I steered her to her first class.

"Fine," she said, rolling her eyes.


	4. Chapter 3

(From GE's diary)

3 March 2009

Dear Diary,

So today was my first day at Shinhwa. It went pretty alright, I suppose. Everyone has been rather decent so far, if only a little starstruck whenever they saw F4, which is something I still cannot really comprehent. Whatever, if they want to look at them it's their business.

Speaking of F4, that So Yi Jung seems to be taking some pleasure in appearing in front of me just so that I'll be irritated at him. First it was his insistence on fetching me to school with his eyesore of a car, then it was bringing me to the principal's office, then showing me around, then the whole student council's meeting…Just my luck to keep seeing him the whole time! Is he playing some sort of game with me? Well, two can play the game…I'm not going to give him the satisfaction of having the upper hand…Tomorrow I'll show him how I can be nice, if I want. I must hide my irritation with him.

And that Jan Di! So much for me being at Shinhwa to 'look after' her. She keeps getting dragged away by Jun Pyo Sunbae. What kind of friend is she? Leaving me alone on my first day…

(The next day in F4 lounge – YJ's POV)

"Let's go on a trip to celebrate the school holidays," said Jun Pyo. "I want to bring Jan Di along…"

"It's been two weeks and you're going on a honeymoon already?" teased Woo Bin.

"F4 hasn't been on a trip for a long time…"

"While it's kinda true, I'm sure the only reason is that you want to spend time with Jan Di…"

"Aish!" Jun Pyo reached out to punch Woo Bin, who only dodged all too easily.

"Where are we going anyway?"

"I was thinking of New Caledonia…there's something that I want to show her."

"Your heart? How sweet. Still, I highly doubt Ms Geum Jan Di will willingly go along with you out of the country. Imagine one girl and four guys…who knows what will happen?" teased Woo Bin again, which made Jun Pyo ball his fists.

"Woo Bin! Stay away from Jan Di!" Jun Pyo glared, before turning to me. "Yi Jung, do me a favour and convince Ga Eul to come along please."

"I want number three for my service."

"Anything as long as Ga Eul agrees to go along."

(Three days later – GE's POV)

I feel happy today, cause it's the holidays again. I walked into the porridge shop, whistling a happy tune and thinking of how I was going to spend my holidays. I put on my apron and greeted the customer that walked into the shop. "Good afternoon!"

"Afternoon, Ga Eul-yang." Oh. It was him. Again. I wondered what it was this time. I gave him a smile, remembering that I was not going to show any irritation towards him.

He did not smile back, instead giving me a rather serious look. I was a bit surprised. "Jan Di…come with me quickly or you may be too late…" he said.

"What happened?" I started to panic.

"Just come along quickly."

I barely realised that he was holding my hand in his. I forgot how much I did not like being pulled around by him. All these were forgotten as my thoughts were filled with Jan Di. "Oh my god, please be okay, Jan Di."

I woke up when the car stopped. I must have drifted asleep. Yi Jung released my seat belt and got out of the car to open the door for me to get out. "Huh? Where is this place? This does not look like a hospital…" I said, blinking and rubbing my eyes.

"Let's go!" he said, once again pulling me along without giving me a chance to protest.

I ran to catch up with him, before we stopped in front a group of people. I was panting heavily. Sports was never my thing. "Ga Eul! I'm so glad you're here!" said a voice which I recognised as Jan Di's.

"Jan Di! You're alright!"

"Of course I am!"

"But Yi Jung Sunbae said…"

"We're going on a trip! I'm so excited! I'm glad you're here with me!"

"But…how…I…"

"Don't worry, we've told your parents already. They didn't mind when they heard that Jan Di was going along too," said Yi Jung.

"I didn't bring anything along," I said, glaring at him for making me so worried earlier.

"Buy everything there. Don 't worry, I'll pay for it for lying to you and making you so worried earlier."

"What did he lie to you about, Ga Eul?" asked Jan Di.

"He gave me the impression that you were in some kind of trouble."

"Ah, don't blame Yi Jung. He was under Jun Pyo's orders to bring you along and it wasn't as if you'd go with him willingly," chipped in Woo Bin.

Yi Jung gave me his annoying smile again. "Let's go, shall we?" he said, offering me his arm, trying to show me what a perfect gentleman he was I suppose.

Still, I ignored him and turned to Jan Di. "I suppose we may as well go right?"

"Yeah!" squealed Jan Di, excited at the prospect of going overseas for the first time.

(YJ's POV)

The two of them are really country bumpkins. They were squealing at the size of Jun Pyo's private jet. Well of course it's huge and luxurious, we're talking about the richest heir in the whole of Korea. The two of them were ogling at the huge seats, television screens, game consoles, the fridge and even the toilets…

Jan Di was about to take the seat next to Ga Eul when Jun Pyo pulled her away to sit with him. I decided to sit next to her just to see her reaction…

"Ga Eul-yang, can I sit here?"

She looked rather hesitant at first, before flashing me a small smile. "Sure."

(GE's POV)

I did not really want him to be next to me for the entire trip, but I had no reason to reject him. Whatever. I'll just find things to do and ignore him. After all, there's the television and the games…

(YJ's POV)

She must have been really tired. It has been barely an hour and she has drifted to sleep already. She looks quite pretty when sleeping…

(GE's POV)

"Ga Eul-yang, we're here," said Yi Jung as he shook me gently. I woke up with a stir and was rather embarrassed to find that my head was leaning on his shoulder.

"Had a good sleep?" he asked, smirking a little.

I sat up quickly and gave him a small nod. I was trying not to show my embarrassment but my blushing cheeks betrayed me. I turned to look out of the window. "This is so pretty! Where are we?"

"Welcome to New Caledonia!" announced Jun Pyo.


	5. Chapter 4

**Author's note: **AHHH SORRY I haven't updated for so long my computer is spoiled I just sent it for repair. The graphic card needs to be replaced ): I've stolen my sister's computer for now :D and now I finally know how hard it is to write a fanfic Lots of love to all my readers and especially the reviewers! (:

(GE's POV)

We got down the plane and my mood totally lifted. New Caledonia is really, really pretty. We were ushered by two pretty ladies, who are Woo Bin's friends. He had his hands around the both of them within the first minute. Or maybe the first second. Typical. He motioned for Yi Jung to join him but Jun Pyo pulled him aside before he could respond to Woo Bin's invitation.

(YJ's POV)

I was debating whether to join Woo Bin when Jun Pyo pulled me aside. "I need another favour from you…"

"Wait – don't tell me I'm supposed to babysit that country bumpkin. I'll probably die of boredom. There are so many pretty ladies around and you expect me to follow one around?"

"I want to spend more time with Jan Di. Please?"

"Aish. How long are we staying here anyway?"

"5 days. It'll pass quickly."

"It'll better. So one pot for every day I have to babysit?"

"Alright."

With that, Jun Pyo smiled, sauntered over to Jan Di and pulled the resisting girl behind him. "Let's go! There are many things I want to show you…"

"But Ga Eul's all alone…" she protested.

"Don't worry. Yi Jung's here."

And that was my cue. I turned to her with my signature dimpled smile. "Let's leave the two lovebirds alone shall we? I'll show you around." By then, Ji Hoo had already wandered off, probably to find a good sleeping spot.

(GE's POV)

"…leave the two lovebirds alone shall we? I'll show you around." I heard Yi Jung ask.

I was tempted to tell him I could take care of myself but decided against it. After all, I did not know my way around and I could not speak the language of the locals. "Sure."

(YJ's POV)

Actually I think that being with Ga Eul will not be as boring as I claimed it would be. She is a rather interesting girl. For one, I knew she was tempted to reject my offer. She must be one of the only female on Earth that would even consider rejecting my offer to show her around. Hey, I'm rich, handsome and famous! Which girl wouldn't want to be seen with me? Apparently, there was one – Chu Ga Eul.

"Let's go!" I said, pulling her along with me. I brought her halfway up the hill where she could have a good view of New Caledonia. From there you could see Amédée Lighthouse, the world's tallest metal lighthouse. I pointed out the Xodre Cliff and Coral reef, as well as Ouvéa, where the nice beach was, all to her. She seemed in awe of the sights around her and kept taking photographs of the scenery.

"Sunbae! Help me take a photograph!" she said as she handed me her camera. Typical country bumpkin tourist type.

I took her camera and snapped a photo of her. She had posed with the 'peace' sign. Typical of an innocent girl. Just the type that is not my type.

She looked at the photo that I just took and frowned. The lighting is all wrong and it's overexposed. "Huh?" I said, not comprehending what she was talking about. She fiddled with a few buttons on her camera before handing it to me again and said, "Another one, sunbae!"

I clicked the button and handed the camera back to her. She took a look at the photo and said, "Much better! Thanks!" I stared at the photo and could not help muttering, "Like there's a big difference."

She stared at me and showed me the two photographs, before pointing out exactly what was wrong with the first photo. "Too much light here…too much shadow here…" The way she explained made it rather simple and interesting. I stared at her while she was explaining and I felt something stir in my heart. Something rather unexplainable…was I starting to actually like her a little bit?

Ignoring it, I turned to her once more and said, "Let's go off now."

"Sunbae! Let's climb up! We're only halfway right now. I'm sure the scenery will be much better there."

"Ga Eul-yang. I've been here nine times and this is the first time I've heard someone say they want to climb up."

"Bye!" she said, giving me a little wave before going up the pathway to the top.

She's really something different, any other girl would be glad to hear that they would not have to climb up anymore…

"AHHHHHH!" I heard a scream which jolted me out of my thoughts. It sounded like Ga Eul. I was worried and ran up as fast as I could.

Panting, I reached the top, only to be greeted by a smiling Ga Eul. "Sunbae, isn't the scenery here totally beautiful? Aren't you glad you're here?"

"I'm only here because I thought you were in trouble. How could you trick me like this? You made me worried."

"Sunbae's worried for me? I can take care of myself." Ga Eul teased.

"For tricking me like this you'll have to pay."

"With what?"

"With…this!" I started to tickle her as she tried to squirm away from me, squealing. It was another ten minutes before we collapsed on the floor, tired. "I'm glad I'm here, Ga Eul-yang. It is really pretty. Let's take a photo together." Don't ask me why the suggestion suddenly came out of my mouth. Thankfully, she agreed.

SNAP! The photo showed a smiling guy with his arm around the shoulder of a smiling girl…

"I'm hungry, let's go find some food," I said, pulling her along. "And it wasn't such a bad day spent with you," I thought, smiling to myself.

Author's note:Sorry i'm not that knowledgeable about photography or new caledonia so if things aren't that realistic, my bad. ._. thanks for reading and do review! (: suggestions for what SoEul can do together are welcomed! Afterall I have a lot of pots left haha XD


End file.
